


Guilty Like Me

by Darkravenwrote



Series: Situation September [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Merlin, Dark, Dark Arthur, Detective Merlin, Guilt, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/pseuds/Darkravenwrote
Summary: Merlin knows the second he walks in that Arthur Pendragon is guilty. That doesn't stop Merlin from sleeping with him as soon as the case is officially stamped as an unsolved cold case.Written for my personal writing challenge: Situation September for the prompt 'Murderer'.





	Guilty Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve had massive trouble writing for about the last year. I think I’ve posted maybe 1 thing. And now I’m in a vicious cycle where I’m not getting any feedback to survive on because I’m not posting anything because I’m not getting any feedback etc. You’ve probably been there. Thus, Situation September exists. A list of prompts that appeal to me personally. Not everything will get posted, there will be several different fandoms and they’ll most likely be short if i do post them, but here’s the first complete one.7
> 
> Special thanks to Kitty for giving this a quick read and helping me tag.
> 
> I know this isn’t a masterpiece, but leaving a little feedback would mean the absolute world to me. Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Additional note: There is no onscreen murder in this fic.

Merlin knows the second he walks in that Arthur Pendragon is guilty. 

Merlin knows without a doubt that he murdered upwards of three people over the last year the same way he knows when a dragon is nearby.

His partner, a senior detective, probably suspects too, but at the end of the day they never prove anything.

Knowing this certainty doesn't stop Merlin from sleeping with him as soon as the case is officially stamped as an unsolved cold case. He shoves guilty Arthur Pendragon into a stall in an empty station bathroom and flushes the last shreds of his morality down the toilet along with a mix of criminal jizz and spit. Nor does it stop him spreading his legs in the back of guilty Arthur Pendragon's expensive -- but woefully spatially challenged -- sports car and thoroughly enjoying a good pounding into the plush leather seats.

By the time they move in together a year later, Merlin's colleagues have all but forgotten they ever thought guilty Arthur Pendragon was probably a criminal, and he's become just another face they interviewed on a job in the distant past. As for Merlin, besides the odd occasion when he has to face up to both guilty Arthur Pendragon's truth and his own, he can live his deliriously happy life in peace. The scales of justice are satisfactorily balanced in the end after all. Merlin makes DS and he's putting so many bad guys away that so what if the odd murder -- a sleezeball who sells crack to young kids under the slide in the local park or a pimp who slaps his girls, takes half their cut and slaps them some more -- goes unsolved.

But sometimes he'll get home in the evening after a twelve hour day and guilty Arthur Pendragon will have a clothes wash on and be freshly showered, and Merlin will have to face up to the fact that there's something dark and unnatural living with him in their flat. And that there is something dark and unnatural in himself that answers every time that thing calls.

The part of himself that revels in the violence of a crime scene. The part that craves those spirited souls who resist arrest in the most physical, brutish ways. The part that subsists off the blood and the knife's edge between safety and danger, and lives for the hunt.

Merlin knows.

And guilty, dark, unnatural,  _ murdering _ Arthur Pendragon knows that he knows.

The sex on those nights is always passionate verging on aggressive. They worship each other and all their darknesses. And bate their breaths together, waiting with unrestrainable excitement to see what shadows await them on the dark road they have started down together.   



End file.
